Yuletide Cheer
by Faith Donovan
Summary: Christmas has always been Minerva McGonagall's favorite holiday... but why is this one even more special than all the others?
1. Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the song "Someone Like You" from "Jekyll and Hyde". It just strikes me as a beautiful song and I thought I'd write it into a story. and I was on a real Starbucks rush when I wrote this.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed as the put down her cup of peppermint mocha. She was sitting on the windowsill of her empty Transfigurations classroom gazing across the Hogwarts grounds, which were blanketed in snow.  
  
It was such a beautiful time of year. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. Every Christmas was special, but she had a gut feeling that this one would be more memorable than the others.  
  
She sighed again. If only. if only he would notice that she existed.  
  
I peer through windows,  
  
Watch life go by,  
  
Dream of tomorrow,  
  
And wonder "why"?  
  
The past is holding me,  
  
Keeping life at bay,  
  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
  
Wanting to fly -  
  
But scared to try.  
  
But if someone like you  
  
Found someone like me,  
  
Then suddenly  
  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
My heart would take wing,  
  
And I'd feel so alive -  
  
If someone like you  
  
Found me!  
  
So many secrets  
  
I've longed to share!  
  
All I have needed  
  
Is someone there,  
  
To help me see a world  
  
I've never seen before -  
  
A love to open every door,  
  
To set me free,  
  
So I can soar!  
  
If someone like you  
  
Found someone like me,  
  
Then suddenly  
  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
There'd be a new way to live,  
  
A new life to love,  
  
If someone like you  
  
Found me!  
  
Oh, if someone like you  
  
Found someone like me,  
  
Then suddenly  
  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
  
My heart would take wing,  
  
And I'd feel so alive -  
  
If someone like you  
  
Loved me...  
  
Loved me...  
  
Loved me!...  
  
Snow was now falling on the pine trees and cedars that lined the grounds. They looked so beautiful.  
  
Minerva looked down and noted that her drink was getting cold. Swallowing the remainder of her delicious peppermint mocha, she got up off the windowsill and headed towards her bedroom to get ready for the Yule Ball. 


	2. Anything But Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the song "Anything But Lonely" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Aspects of Love". I figured out how to do the whole HTML thing for my stories but it spaces them out way too much, so I figured I'd stick to regular format. Only thing is I like to use ellipses a lot and this format takes them out, which is why so many sentences appear to have capitalization errors, when in actuality, they aren't sentences at all.........  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading paperwork over a mug of hot chocolate. He hears peals of laughter and looked out his window. Several students were outside playing in the snow.  
  
He took his glasses off and put down the letter from the Ministry of Magic. Yet another recognition. another award. another decoration. yet he felt empty inside.  
  
Anything but lonely,  
  
Anything but empty rooms.  
  
There's so much in life to share --  
  
What's the sense when no one else is there?  
  
Anything but lonely,  
  
Anything but only me.  
  
Quiet years in too much space:  
  
That's the thing that's hard to face,  
  
And...  
  
You have a right to go,  
  
But you should also know  
  
That I won't be alone for long.  
  
Long days with nothing said  
  
Are not what lie ahead --  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong...  
  
Anything but lonely,  
  
Anything but passing time.  
  
Lonely's what I'll never be,  
  
While there's still some life in me,  
  
And...  
  
I'm still young, don't forget.  
  
It isn't over yet --  
  
So many hearts for me to thrill.  
  
If you're not here to say  
  
How good I look each day,  
  
I'll have to find someone who will...  
  
Anything but lonely,  
  
Anything but empty rooms.  
  
There's so much in life to share --  
  
What's the sense when no one else is there...?  
  
He was achieved so much during his long life, but none of it was worth anything- at the end of the day, when it really mattered, he was alone. He would give everything he had to be with the one he loved. 


	3. An Unexpected Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
* * * Albus entered the Great Hall hours later to find it decorated beautifully for the Yule Ball. Several students were already there, as to take advantage of every minute of dancing possible. He noticed that Professor Trelawney was eyeing him and, as to be a gentleman, he asked her to dance.  
  
They had only begun to dance when Albus saw the subject of his affection enter the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva walked into the Great Hall looking like a queen. She had chosen to wear red robes for the evening and her waist-long hair down. She had also removed her glasses. She didn't really need to wear them, truthfully. She could see just fine without them, but since she thought they added an air of confidence, she chose to wear them daily. As she swept her eyes around room, she noted it was about half-full.  
  
She also saw that Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Sybil Trelawney. At that very second, she felt as if she'd swallowed a rock. She felt her heart ache and was contemplating whether or not she should leave when he approached her.  
  
"Minerva? Is everything all right, my dear?"  
  
Minerva said nothing. Instead, she felt her heart breaking as she replayed the image of Sybil with her arms wrapped around Albus. She fought hard to hide back tears.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
She really had no reason to feel this way. he was never hers to lose. he only thought of her as a friend.. but she was still hurting inside.  
  
Just then, her defenses failed her and a solitary tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
Albus reached out and dried it with his finger.  
  
"Something's troubling you Minerva, what is it?"  
  
Minerva said nothing.  
  
Albus gently took her by the elbow and led her out of the room, where they could have some privacy.  
  
"Minerva, what in Merlin's name is the matter?"  
  
Minerva looked up at him, at his twinkling blue eyes and this time the tears flowed freely. She felt nothing but pain. She loved him so much.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus stared at Minerva with concern and put his arms around the crying witch. The only other time he had seen her like this had been when her parents had been killed. This was a woman who never cried, and yet here she stood in front of him crying her soul out.  
  
What on earth could be the matter?  
  
He'd been dancing with Sybil, and she had walked in. She'd looked gorgeous in flowing gowns of red. As soon as she'd laid eyes on him, she'd grown upset.. what could he have possibly done?  
  
Then it dawned on him.  
  
It was Sybil.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva didn't stir as Albus put his arms around her. She had longed so much for his embrace...  
  
Suddenly Albus pulled away.  
  
"Minerva, I want you to listen to me and I want to you listen carefully."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Will you marry me?" . 


	4. A Response

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
His question still hung in the air. Minerva was taken aback. She looked up at him. She didn't think she'd heard him correctly.  
  
"What?", she managed to say.  
  
"I mean it, Minerva. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife. I've lived what appears to be such a full life yet my life is empty. I'm complete only when I'm with you and I'd be honored if you'd marry me."  
  
Tears once again rolled down Minerva's cheeks but this time they were tears of happiness. Never in a million years had she imagined that Albus would ask her to marry him! Of course she had dreamed about it countless times but she never thought it would actually happen.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, Albus. nothing would make me happier. but what about Sybil?"  
  
Albus chuckled.  
  
"Silly girl. Sybil was just giving me advice on calming my pre-proposal jitters".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. You're the one I love, Minerva. you and no one else".  
  
With that he put his arms around her and gave her a much-awaited and much- needed deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Just then, as they were kissing, it began to snow.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Minerva".  
  
"Merry Christmas, Albus".  
  
With that, they melted into another kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
